


The (Im)Perfect Science of Moving In

by quirkthescribbler



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Moving In Together, Multi, Rating should be somewhere between T and M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Prompt from HerbertBest: "Egoflapbang, the awkward, imperfect science of trying to get everyone moved in together."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



> OH MY GOD I'm so sorry this took so long! Hope you enjoy HerbertBest!

“Wait, so this is all you have?”

Arin was motioning to the relatively small stack of boxes in the living room - three large ones, four medium-sized and two small.  Dan scowled a bit.  “Yeah, but don’t make fun of my only worldly possessions.  You know, that’s admired in some cultures, not having a bunch of stuff.”

“No no, I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that moving you in won’t take nearly as long as I thought.  Hell, we might have you completely unpacked by tonight.”

“I’ve got some stuff in the bedroom too.  Not a whole lot more, but a few things.”

“So let’s stop chatting and get started,” Suzy said with a smile.  “Otherwise we’ll be here all day.”

“Right.”

~~~

Suzy watched with distaste as the boys set up Dan’s bed in her and Arin’s bedroom.

Well,  _ their  _ bedroom now.

She tried not to let the scowl show on her features; it wasn’t fair to the guys.  The three of them had talked it out - it made the most sense to move Dan’s bed into their bedroom, since it was the biggest.  It was nearly impossible for all of them to fit comfortably in Arin and Suzy’s queen-sized bed.  Limbs were always on top of each other, knees were in backs, there just wasn’t enough room.

Dan’s bed, however, was plenty big enough for everyone to have their own space, sleep well, and have room for  _ other  _ things.  Plus, with how tall both Arin and Dan were, it just made sense.

But all that didn’t quell Suzy’s sadness at seeing her and Arin’s mattress - the one they’d bought when they moved out to LA - discarded to the side of the room in favor of the “bigger and better” model.  She was weirdly sentimental about the whole thing, which wasn’t really like her.  Maybe it was just that the big changes were finally feeling  _ real,  _ and there was a part of her that was scrambling to hold on to the days of just her and Arin.

But Dan spent more nights at their place than his own.  And on the nights when he wasn’t there, they both missed him.  They were so excited when they came up with the idea of Dan moving in, and Dan had happily accepted their offer (even if he had needed a little time to warm up to the idea).  They  _ all  _ wanted this.

Their hearts were big enough to love each other wholly.  It only made sense that their bed be big enough for them too.

She sighed.  Surely once they got the new(ish) bed set up and they all had spent a few nights in it to get settled, she’d come around.  Maybe she could convince Arin to put their old mattress in the guest room, if he could be convinced to take apart and move another bed.

One thing was for sure, though - she was calling dibs on sleeping in the middle of them for at least the next week.

~~~

“Okay, so where am I gonna be able to put my clothes?”

“I can shift around a few things in my drawers to make room for your things in my dresser,” Arin offered.  He looked at Suzy, wiping the sweat from his brow.  “What room do you have, Suz?”

“My dresser is full, but I’ve made some space in the closet for his hanging stuff.”

Dan furrowed his brow.  “How big are the drawers you can clear out, Arin?”

Arin walked over to his dresser and rummaged through it a bit.  “Probably the bottom two,” he said after assessing the space he had left.

A sigh escaped Dan’s lips.  “I hate to be that guy but I think we’re gonna have to buy another dresser, or a set of drawers, or something.  I’m pretty sure I’ve got more than a couple drawer-fulls of stuff.”

Suzy exhaled and folded her arms.  “Well, with your bed I’m honestly not even sure we can fit another piece of furniture in here.”

“ _ Well, _ we’re gonna have to find a way.”  Dan’s tone turned slightly defensive.  “I can’t live out of two drawers.”

“Where are we even gonna put it?!”  Suzy motioned to the room, cluttered in boxes and Dan’s luggage.  “Look around and you tell me.”  She held up her hands.  “We can make it work with what we have.”

“Oh, so I don’t get any of my own space for my own shit?   _ Awesome. _ ”

“We moved your entire damn bed in here, Dan!  The biggest piece of furniture in here is your own shit!”

“Hey, whoa,  _ whoa,”  _ Arin stepped in, raising a hand to each of them to halt their arguing.  “Let’s take a few steps back, okay?  Dan, we will find a way to make sure you have room for your things; there’s no reason to get upset.  Suzy, everything in here is  _ all  _ of ours now, remember?  We  _ all  _ share it, except for our actual clothes because none of us are the same size.”  He walked over to his wife, placing a gentle hand on each of her shoulders.  “We invited Dan in here to share with us.  That is what we wanted, right?”

Suzy inhaled deeply through her nose and looked rightly ashamed.  “Yes, it is.”  She looked to Dan.  “I’m sorry.”

Dan rubbed the back of his neck.  “Me too.  I was being childish.”

“No, you weren’t,” Suzy said, stepping toward Dan to wrap her arms around his waist.  “You’re going from living alone to sharing a house - a  _ room -  _ with two other people.  It makes sense that you’d want a little space for yourself.”

Dan smiled and wrapped his long arms around her, burying his face in her hair.  “And you’re inviting me into your ten-year-plus relationship with Arin.  I get it.”

Arin folded his arms.  “We’re all gonna have to adjust to this.”  

Suzy nodded, still wrapped in Dan’s arms.  “And we will.”  She motioned to Arin.  “Now you get over here too.”

He smiled and did as he was told.

~~~

Dan groggily stumbled into the master bathroom a couple days later.  Arin nodded to him, already brushing his teeth, and spit into the sink.  “Dude, moving your bed in was the best moving decision we made.  It’s so big.  And soft.”

A sleepy smile from Dan, and a nod.  “Just like you.”  Arin smiled and shook his head at the cheesy line.  

Dan squinted into the mirror, trying to adjust the mess of his hair into something manageable.  Once he found his part, he reached for his toothbrush… which he slowly realized wasn’t where he’d left it the night before.  There were two other toothbrushes in the holder, but neither of them were his. “Do you know where my toothbrush went?”

Arin’s brow furrowed and he spit into the sink again.  “No, I don’t.  Didn’t you just have it last night?”

“Yeah, but it’s not here now.”  Dan’s toothbrush was a light blue.  There was a Navy one in the holder, along with a pink one… “Ar, isn’t your toothbrush pink?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Then why is it in the holder if you’re brushing your teeth?”

The expression on Arin’s face could only be described as utter confusion as he slowly uncurled his hand from around the toothbrush, which just so happened to be light blue.  “Whoops.  Sorry.  Guess I should have paid more attention.”

Dan sighed.  “Now I gotta go buy a new one.  Damn.”

“Why?  I’m using it to clean my mouth, I’m sure it’s fine if you use it when I’m done.”

“What?!  No, that’s gross!”

“How is that gross?   Last night we were making out - like, full-on tongue-tango.  And if I recall correctly, at one point my mouth was on  _ your _ asshole--”

“-- _ Arin!--” _

“--which, you enjoyed a lot by the way.”

“You’re  _ not helping!” _

“I’m just saying that, considering where both our mouths have been, using your toothbrush after I’m finished isn’t the most unhygienic risk we’ve taken.”

Dan gave a great sigh - probably a little exaggerated, but he was annoyed - and rubbed his face with both of his hands.  “I’m gonna get dressed, run down to the pharmacy down the street, and buy a new toothbrush.  You can keep that one.”

“Then I have two, though.  Just use mine - I sterilized it a few days ago--”

“No!”  Dan took a deep breath.  “No, it’s fine.  I’ll go buy a new one.”

He moved to leave the bathroom and put on some clothes when Arin spoke up.  “Sorry, dude.”  Dan turned around to see Arin, looking genuinely remorseful.  “Didn’t mean to start your day badly.”

Dan felt a pang in his chest, and he smiled sweetly before taking a couple steps to stand in front of Arin.  “Hey, it’s fine, Big Cat.  It was an honest mistake, and it’s easily fixed.  Don’t worry about it.”

Arin smiled, mouth still foamy from the toothpaste, and Dan kissed him on the cheek.  “I’ll make breakfast to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to, but I won’t say no.”

Arin smirked, the definition of braggadocio.  “Kinda like how you didn’t say ‘no’ last night?”

“Arin!”

~~~

“Oh my god, we have to get rid of the rest of your boxes, Dan.”

Dan smirked at Suzy over his morning coffee.  “Good morning to you too, Suz.”

“You’ve been moved in for a month now, and it’s driving me nuts.  Our bedroom is a mess and I can’t find anything, and I stubbed my toe on the box next to my closet.”  She pouted.  “It still hurts.”

“The only reason anything is still in boxes is because we still haven’t gotten another set of drawers.  Believe me, I’m very tired of living out of my boxes and suitcases.”

She sighed and sat in the chair next to Dan at the kitchen table.  “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be snippy.  I just wanna get settled in, you know?”  She took a deep breath and folded her hands on the table.  “I feel like… as long as all those boxes are there, you could just pack up and move out again.  I know it’s irrational and it doesn’t make sense…”

“So that’s what this is about?”

“Well, it’s both, really.  I really hate having to dodge the boxes on the way to the bathroom.”

Dan smiled at her warmly, pulling her in by the shoulders and kissing her temple.  “Let’s take care of it tomorrow, okay?  We’ll make a day of it.  Sleep in, go to a lazy Sunday brunch, and then the three of us can go furniture shopping and finish getting me unpacked, okay?”

A grin spread across her lips and she leaned over to kiss him, the taste of toothpaste mixing with coffee, but neither one of them minded.  “I’d like that.”

~~~

“I like this one,” Dan said, pointing to a black dresser with a mirror attached to the back.

“I don’t know,” Suzy said, “don’t you think it’s a little too big?”

“Where would we put it?” Arin jumped in.

“If we move around a few things, I bet we could make it fit.”

“But there are other black ones that aren’t as wide, and we won’t have to move things around,” countered Arin.

“But I  _ really  _ like this one.”

“Why are you so hung up on this one?” Suzy asked.

Dan smile’s was practically devilish.  “I wanna bend Arin over it and fuck him while he watches in the mirror.  Plus it’s big enough to hold all my clothes that don’t need hanging and it matches the furniture you two already have.”

Suzy’s eyebrows rose almost to her hairline.  “Well, isn’t someone feeling frisky.”

“I’m just thinking about the long-term investment here.”

Arin spluttered.  “As, uh, appealing as that sounds, I really don’t think that’s the best basis for buying furniture--”

“No no,” Suzy started, her smile coquettish and her eyes sparkling, “I think Dan has a point.”  He voice lowered considerably as she murmured, “Kinda wanna watch that.”

“You can’t be serious,” Arin deadpanned.

“What?” Dan asked, feigning innocence as he looked around the store and stepped closer to Arin once he saw no one else was around.  “You really don’t want me to bend you over and make you watch me fuck into you in the mirror?  You don’t want me to wrap my fingers in your hair and pull so you can watch yourself cum?  Hmm?”

Arin was blushing now, and he brought a hand up to cover his face.   _ “Fuck,”  _ he whispered, and then he jumped as Dan ran a few fingers teasingly over Arin’s cock, now straining against the front of his jeans.

Suzy cleared her throat, eyes darkened now.  “Buy the damn dresser and let’s fucking go.”

~~~

“Where are all my boxer briefs?!”

“Sounds like someone needs to do laundry,” Suzy called from the bathroom.

“I did do laundry!” Dan rebutted.  “But somehow none of my clean underwear are in the laundry basket.”

Arin’s head popped around the corner from inside the walk-in closet.  “That might be partly my fault.  I may have grabbed a few of your boxer briefs from the dryer thinking they were mine.”  His expression turned contemplative.  “I wondered why they felt so much tighter than normal.”

Dan rolled his eyes and turned to his underwear drawer.  They were already running late - he didn’t have time to do a quick load of laundry.  His choices were a pair of old holey boxers, a brightly colored thong, or go commando.  

In the end, he opted for the thong.  Which he later regretted because Arin kept grabbing at his ass all day.  He thought about hiding all of Arin’s underwear for revenge, but quickly realized it wouldn’t work, as Arin went commando more often than not.

He was gonna have to start labelling his underwear again, like his mom used to do when he was a kid going to summer camp.

~~~

Nights like this made everything worth it.

Dan was pressed into the couch, Arin leaning into him on his left, Suzy turned into him on his right, her legs over his lap and her head in the crook of his neck.  They were both asleep, Arin snoring lightly, Suzy’s steady deep breathing tickling Dan’s neck.  He knew he should wake them up so they could sleep properly.

But he was so happy, and so warm, and so in love with the two people beside him.

Never in a million years would he have thought that this friendship would bloom into something more, beautiful and terrifying.  He went from being a self-proclaimed perma-bachelor to being in to relationship with two different people, going so far as to move in with them and readjust to everything he’d ever known.

But nights like this, with the lights dimmed and music playing softly in the background, he wanted to wrap himself in them and never forget this feeling.  Not even when they would argue, or when in bed Arin would put his cold feet on the back of Dan’s knees just to annoy him, or when Suzy would steal his t-shirts and boxers to lounge around the house in.

They were perfect.  All three of them together, they were perfect.

Dan settled back further in the cushions, adjusting Arin until he was horizontal on the couch and using Dan’s lap as a pillow.  He wrapped his arms around Suzy and pulled her back into him, closing his eyes.

This was his home now, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come bug me on Tumblr - I'm notsogrumpgirl. Prompts are always open, but it may take me a while to get to them, so please be patient.
> 
> Special thanks to thecagedthestral (here & on Tumblr) for beta-ing my fic - seriously, you are a lifesaver, friend!


End file.
